


Liv!

by HMSquared



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Reunions, Season/Series 22, Senses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: No one else knows the meaning. No one except for Olivia. 22.09
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Liv!

**Author's Note:**

> The 22.09 promo gave me chills, and I had to write something about it.
> 
> As I’ve said before, my first episodes of SVU were Season 14 (Netflix selections). Because of that, I’m very attached to Barba and not as attached to Stabler as other people.
> 
> All of that said, I am very excited about Christopher Meloni’s return to this universe. Now I just need him to meet Barba, and I’ll die happy. Man, what a time to be an SVU fan.
> 
> Enjoy!

The lights of the ambulance flashed across Olivia’s face. She stood in the moonlit street, pencil in hand and surrounded by other cops. Cold air nipped at her skin.

“Liv!” His voice pierced the air like a gunshot.

No one else seemed to hear her name. If they did, it went ignored. But Olivia didn’t ignore what just happened.

Time slowed as she turned around. The world melted away, sounds muting in her ears. Olivia blinked.

He was standing behind the barricade, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Their eyes locked for a split second.

Olivia blinked again, and he was gone.

“Hey.” Rollins’ voice now. Olivia started. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes flickered around her desk. It was neat, suddenly overly so. At least, in Olivia’s mind. Rollins didn’t seem convinced.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Before she could answer, a dark shape rippled in the doorway.

He stood at the front desk, shaved head and all. Hands still in his pockets, he smirked at her. Olivia stood up.

Everyone was staring now at this tall stranger. Only Fin knew his identity aside from her. Pushing past Rollins, Olivia walked into the bullpen.

She blinked twice, waiting for the image to ripple away. But it didn’t. The smile remained.

“Elliot?” He nodded.

The elevator ride was completely silent. Stabler cast her strange looks; Olivia didn’t return them. The doors opened and they walked out onto the sidewalk.

“Liv, are you—?” Before Stabler could finish, she turned around and hugged him. It was a deep hug, a loving hug, a hug that came from a long lost friend.

“I missed you.” He returned her embrace.

“I know. Me too.”


End file.
